


Secrets Are Secrets Until Your Wife Gets Slightly Tipsy In Prague

by Eslon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: “I’ve got a secret I’ve never told you.” Ginny says as she waltz round their hotel room in Prague
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 36





	Secrets Are Secrets Until Your Wife Gets Slightly Tipsy In Prague

**Author's Note:**

> For the Weekly Prompt on the Hinny discord organised by the fabulous Jenorama.
> 
> Probably should mention this is really not my Head Canon just popped into my head and thought I'd have some fun
> 
> No Beta so some mistakes maybe lurking

“I’ve got a secret I’ve never told you.” Ginny says as she waltz round their hotel room in Prague, Harry just nods from the bed enjoying his wife being just in his shirt.

“Is it that what did the Prophet say, fake the chamber to hide you and Lockhart having a passionate affair.” Harry says looking at her.

“No.” She says eyes shooting daggers at him.

“You were 11.” He says with a shrug.

“I was fucking 11!” She bursts out with.

“No that isn’t it you twat.” She sits down grumpily on the bed.

Harry sits up and drops an arm around her shoulders allowing her to fall back onto the bed, “So.”

“Me and Dean never dated for real, we faked because he was scared of being gay and I was hoping to get you jealous.” She rolls over to look at him, wondering what he’s thinking.

“Isn’t that a trope in your shitty romance books you read, they fake date and then fall in love, you fell in love with him and wait are you Seamus, did you swap bodies?” He can’t help but laugh as she gets more annoyed at every word until he’s laughing his arse off.

Ginny gets up off the bed and goes to the bathroom returning with wet hands Harry can only gulp before she’s flicking water at him leading him diving out of bed and to the bathroom, Ginny following, their conversation forgotten as she reminds him how much she loves him especially when he uses her coconut body wash.


End file.
